flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Never Kissed A Girl
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 08 | season = One | prod.code = | airdate.CA = September 11, 2008 | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot Paroled ex-convict Michael Jameson goes over to his lawyer to see where the papers for his appeal are but there is nothing on his supposed "confession". Therefore, he goes to the court house to see the lead prosecutor, Dan Cheznik, who got him convicted but his ankle bracelet sets off the metal detector. As he had arrived without an attorney, he is in hot water, forcing him to grab a gun from a security officer and runs off into the building. At the same time, Ed is at the same courthouse debriefing on the events of Scorpio. When a security officer tries securing the building due to the disturbance, Ed flashes his badge to get out of his debrief and goes to investigate. Jameson takes a guard named Cruz hostage when Ed arrives. Ed pretends to be a guard and calls Greg regarding Jameson's intentions and secret hints about what's going on inside. Team One gets on scene and empty a courtroom where Cheznik is in, to hole up Jameson and leave an earpiece for Ed. Unsatisfied, Jameson threatens to kill one of his hostages in fifteen minutes. Jameson then tells his life story. When he was a kid, he was the only African-Canadian in his class. But one girl, Katie Bakerton, warmed up to him. They were friends for years. One day he told her he loved her. She simply smiled and told him he was sweet. He then dropped her off and the next thing he knew, she was raped and murdered and he was the primary suspect for the evidence against him was circumstantial. He defended himself in court but a man he shared a cell with briefly, claimed he gave a confession in jail, with all the details on Katie's murder, which Jameson couldn't have known and was too speechless to defend himself. That's why he's at the courthouse, to find evidence of the case to prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Greg interviews Cheznik regarding Jameson's conviction. Cheznik is convinced of Jameson's guilt but as Jules get off the phone with Jameson's lawyer, she confirms that all the evidence on his conviction are circumstantial and are missing. Cheznik avoids the question. With time almost up, Spike and Lou are forced to accelerate their attempts to reach Ed. Before Jameson could pull a shot, the Team drops a smoke grenade and corners the man, allowing the hostages to escape. As the smoke clears, Jameson holds his gun to his head, requesting a tape recorder. Ed, using a wire, confronts Cheznik over his astonishing career of a hundred successful convictions, getting him to confess that rigged all his cases, using jailhouse informants to secure convictions. In his mind, all accused are guilty and was willing to do whatever it took to put them away. Ed reenters the courtroom as Lou identifies him as SRU to Jameson. He explains to the man that Cheznik's confession and the information on the other convictions is enough for an appeal. Jameson then states that he ran over the event in his head before realizing that when he dropped Katie off at the corner, not her house, it indicates she was meeting someone else, the real murderer. When he got out of prison, he swore to Katie on her grave he would prove his innocence. Ed promises to find the culprit and Jameson surrenders. The episode ends with Jameson paying his respects to Katie's grave with flowers and candles. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Lewis 'Lou' Young : as Dr. Amanda Luria Guest Starring * as Michael Jameson * as Dan Cheznik * as Cruz * as Frank McAndrew * as Ian * as Security Guard #1 * as Cop * as Lawyer * as Tim Radda * as Bailiff * as Security Guard #2 * as Old Lady Voice only * as Kira Marlowe Trivia The name of the episode is a reference to the chorus of "38 Years Old", a song by The Tragically Hip.